Discovering Something New
by nursingstudent2010
Summary: Jane and Maura are in high school, and they've just met. They soon find out something new about one another. SMUT! Enjoy.


This story is set when Jane and Maura are in high school, and they've just met.

* * *

><p>18 years old. Senior in high school. Jane Rizzoli was just like one of the guys, in a way. She wasn't the popular cheerleader, and had no desire to be one. She was more of the softball kind of girl. Not in the "in" crowd, either. That's how she liked it.<p>

1st period history class: Jane is watching a video on her iPhone not paying attention. As always. When a new girl walks into class, and sits beside her. The new girl is very well dressed. A little to well for a public school in Boston. Jane glances at her and immediately looks away.

"Damn, who's the new chick?" She silently asks herself, "Does she realize this is a public school? What the hell?"

In the middle of her silent rant she hears an angelic voice.

"Hi, I'm Maura. I just moved to this side of town." the new girl introduces herself.

"Yea, I'm Jane. Why do you look like you just walked out of a Vogue magazine?"

"Oh! This old thing? I thought I dressed down."

"You keep that up and you'll for sure be a goner. You might want to stick with me today. The cheerleaders won't bother you then." Jane advised while thinking to herself, "She's really cute. But, sooo out of my league."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yea."

* * *

><p>Later that day at lunch, Jane and Maura were in the cafeteria.<p>

"Hey, Rizzoli! Who's the new chick you got this week?" Some jock yelled across the room.

"Just ignore anything anyone says, Maura."

"What did he mean by, "new chick this week"? Do you help a lot of new students here?"

Jane sighs. She doesn't want this discussion to take place in the middle of the cafeteria on this girls first day when Jane is the only person she knows.

"Not exactly. Like I said, ignore them."

* * *

><p>Weeks have gone by and Jane and Maura have become really good friends. Just one thing that Maura doesn't understand is why everyone refers to her as "Rizzoli's girl". She doesn't belong to Jane. They're just friends. Even if she catches herself checking Jane out in the locker room or at home at night thinking of Jane while she's laying in bed.<p>

"This is normal, right?" Maura asks herself on day while looking Jane up and down. "But, how would I know normal? Jane IS my first friend…"

"Hey, is there something on my bra?" Jane interrupts Maura's thoughts.

Slightly panicking now Maura looks away, "Huh? Oh, no. I was…. I was just lost in thought. Didn't even notice I was looking at you, sorry." … "Good save, smarty." She whispers barely audible.

"Good save?" Jane asked.

"You actually heard that?" Maura is beyond panic, now.

"Yea, you're not the quietest person you know." Jane replies, "So, it was a "good save"? Not that great now that I know, huh?"

Maura just looks at her. She can feel her face as red as it can be, the tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, God." is all she can think.

"Woah! Hey, it's okay. I do it to you, too. Don't freak out over this." Jane tells her as she moves over to her to try and reassure her friend.

"You.. You do it, too? So, it is normal? I'm not.." ,she lowers her voice, "I'm not gay?"

Jane is at a loose of words. Being gay isn't something she's ever thought of. She just merely thought she was just curious about other girls' bodies, despite the occasional rendezvous with some random girl from school. But, gay? There's no way. She's an Italian catholic girl. She can't like girls. Can she?

Jane doesn't know what to say to Maura, but she tries to answer her, "Well, I don't know if you are or not. But, we could find out together." From the look on Maura's face Jane realizes she said that last part out loud.

"Uhm, I mean.. We cou…"

Maura moves closer to Jane and places her finger on Jane's lips.. "Shh, It wouldn't be a crime to.. Experiment each others bodies. To find out who we are. Right?" Jane nods. "Exactly. So, you'll be at my house tonight, yes?" Jane just nods again. "Good." Maura places a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek, and turns to leave.

Jane stands there in the empty locker room for 10 minutes trying to analyze what just happened. She finds her shirt, and leaves the locker room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Maura is sitting in her room on her bed in just a towel trying to figure out what she's gotten herself into. She thinks about texting Jane and canceling the evening events when the doorbell rings. "Dang!" Maura thinks. She gets up and goes down stairs to answer the door.<p>

"Jane, hi. About tonight.." She looks up to see Jane in very sexy lingerie underneath a trench coat. She thinks it over again. "Come inside. Upstairs. Now."

Upstairs, Maura closes her bedroom door and before she can turn around to look at her beautiful friend in her room, Jane reaches around her from behind and locks the door and turns her around.

Maura, now pinned against her door, just looks at Jane. Want and desire in her eyes. There's no turning back now.

Jane moves in slowly towards Maura. Their lips finally meet. At first, it was soft and sweet. But, quickly it turned very passionate. They break apart for air, and just look at each other. Both waiting for the other to speak.. To say something. Anything. But, nothing. Instead, Jane holds her hand out for Maura's. Maura gladly takes it, and Jane leads them to Maura's bed. They stare into each others eyes for what would normally feel like forever, but is just mere seconds. Jane slowly reaches up while still completely trapped by Maura's gaze and removes Maura's towel. It's not until that moment Jane looks away from her eyes. Her body is better than Jane could have ever dreamed. She looks back at Maura, almost silently asking for approval. She gets it with a mere nod.

Jane slowly wraps her arm around the smaller girl and lays soft kisses on her neck trailing down to her breasts. Maura is completely shocked at how good it felt to feel Jane's bare hands on her bare body, but her breathe, her lips.. It's almost enough to send her over the edge and Jane hasn't even thought about going further south, yet. Jane slightly lifts Maura off the ground and lays her on the bed, Jane now on top of her. She brushes some hair from Maura's face and looks into her eyes once more.

"Are you sure about this, Maura. We can turn around now, but if I keep going. There's no going back." She quietly asks her friend.

"If you stop now, it'll ruin us more than if you keep going." Maura simply replies and with that, Jane is removing her attire.

Jane kisses Maura lightly while her head shakily moves down her body. She finds Maura's center. Wet and ready.

Jane looks into Maura's eyes as she slides two fingers into her best friend. Maura arches her back and moans softly, never closing her eyes. They both want to savor every moment of this, even though they're not sure why.

Jane moves to Maura's neck and bites lightly as she continues to pump her fingers in and out of Maura. She's now using her thumb to rub Maura's center.

"Jane… I'm…. close." Maura breathes out.

Jane moves her mouth down and while adding a third finger, she moves her thumb for her tongue to take over. That's all it took.

"Ohhhhh.." Maura cried as she grabbed a handful of Jane's gorgeous brunette hair.

Jane slowed her fingers and moved up to kiss her passionately so that Maura could ride out her orgasm.

"That.. That was.. It's my turn." And, with that Maura rolls over on top of Jane. She kisses Jane, asking for entry into her mouth. Jane grants her this and their tongues dance around. Maura's hand moves to Jane's breasts and she plays with her nipple. Twisting and pulling it lightly receiving light "Mmmm"'s and moans from Jane in the process.

Jane has had sex before, but she's never been this into it. She doesn't want Maura to ever stop. Maura moves down Jane's body tracing her entirety with her tongue. She sucks and bites Jane's breasts and keeps moving down. She leaves a mark on Jane just underneath her belly button, and keeps moving down. Jane's breathing quickens as Maura gets closer and closer to Jane's core.

Maura sucks lightly, sending Jane into head spinning bliss. Jane moans Maura's name louder and louder. Maura reaches up and covers her mouth with one hand while her other slowly enters one finger into Jane. She removes it quickly, though. Causing Jane to whimper lightly. She smiles to herself.

She slides her finger back into Jane, but does the same thing again.

"Jesus, Maura. Fuck me!" Jane cries.

Maura simply replies with "Language, Jane." And, slides two fingers into her friend as she moves up to suck her nipples lightly. Jane moans quietly. With that, Maura pumps her fingers in and out of Jane faster than she thought possible. She can feel Jane's walls tightening up and she looks into Jane's eyes so when she gets there, Maura can watch her face and take it in. Maura bites lightly on Jane's neck and slows her fingers as Jane screams loudly when she reaches her orgasm.

Jane has had a few orgasms in her lifetime, but none that compared to the one Maura has brought her to. She is breathing very heavy, and still hasn't opened her eyes.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura asks with a satisfied smile.

"Mhm. Give me a minute to recover before we talk?" she asks.

"Take your time." Maura says as she leans on her elbow looking at the mess they've both created on her bed.

Moments later Jane finally speaks up, "So.. Did you get your answer? 'Cause I got mine."

"I.. I think so. I don't know. I very much enjoyed that. And, I'd like to do it again if you'd like to. So, I guess I am gay. Right?" Maura admits.

"I only want to be gay, if I can be gay with you, Maura. Exclusively. If that's okay with you." Jane replies. The only answer she gets in return is Maura kissing her lips in a very passionate kiss. One that tells Jane to get prepared for round two.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. This is purely for your enjoyment.<strong>

This is my first story EVER. So, please be nice.


End file.
